Naruto,Bleach,Sonic,One piece Charaters Bio
by Malbro King
Summary: Naruto UPDATED Hanatarou UPDATED. with a funny real life stroy from my school in Author notes.
1. Marcellus

AN: well i still don't know what to type but i have chapter 8-10 and 28-36 chapters planed out but i won't type them out on my documents and then when i figute out the others and put them in so what im saying i havint typed jack spuit on anything not evan one word **so im sick of not geting of Reveiws you all are PISSING ME OFF **!!!!!! What is wrong with Part 2 There are only 6 hits on that last time i was serouis about not typing nothing but now im dead serous my life feels much more better but im doing this because it goes with my stories and i did it in school so im still expcting reviews for this one it about all the charetrs for some of the Charaters

* * *

Marcellus 

Acts as the Leader of the trio also best friends with Hanataro and Naruto and treats them as his Familiy.with Immese Chakara god engery he can use Scarred arrows but Mostly fights with his Mallet. Some times Seems Silly and Bossy or Crazy but will not Hasteata to put his own life in Danger to help Hanatro and Naruto and Has put himself in Peril exterme Danger more then 30 to save Jinx Ceil Naruto Hanataro Tsunade and Others. At the mastery level of Kung-fu (Me: thanks to madea) Master of all Thunder and Lightnig jutsu and infante amout of Chakara proves him to be Stronger then 8 s-rank Ninja's put togaher (Evan stronger then Pein)

* * *

**Early life**

Marcellus had stared going to the acdamy at the age of 4 where he met Naruto on his frist day and became Friends others told him not to hang around him later at his home where he lived with his brothers and his great grand Mother Mable simmons who was a Sannin he asked her why she told him he housed the nine tailed fox Madea told him don't reject himm because he houses such a demon she explain the diferebce between People and Demons but Marcellus did'nt care ether way Demon or not he was still Naruto friend later the 2nd day Naruto was geting picked on Marcellus ran quicly to the back sheing this Marcellus Beat the crap out of the 3 bullies droping them in the hospital for 3 weeks and soon then Naruto was deeply hurt was when Hanataro apperaed to heal him because he was on the verge of death sense marcellus had Massive God sperital energy he saw Hanataro so did Naruto the 3 Bonded and then Hanataro had became Froends woth the other 2 and visted every day in the human world Hanataro explained what he was Marcellus and Naruto under stood after 3 days the 3 had stcuk togaher like glue and who evr said any thing to naruto worng got dropesd in the hospital painfully by Marcellus .

1 year later Marcellus and Naruto got to Viasit Hanataro world where they met Yachiru and stcuk around her Naruto and Yachiru became annoying Kenpachi Zarki saved them form trouble where they soon met other and learn some other kido skills. Marcellus was stronger then a abu black op and tried to teach Naruto but would'nt pay attension and there other new Friends Ashlee and Shikamaru were just helping soon after the 2 got into a argourment Naruto and Marcellus v.s Ashlee and Shikamaru the 2 split up and soon became rivals

2 years later Marcellus was stronger then a hokage and then refuesed to garteute with out Naruto,Naruto wanted him too but still refuesed at 12 they Garteduted and became Gennin (and all the other things that happened in Naruto)

* * *

**Personallty**

Marcellus sometimes tends ...well all the time Disreptect Sasuke about him being EMO and a Trifeling Basterd for trying to kill his brother and leaving the vilage for power and most of the time cusses him out for every little thing and he is bossy at times to the whole team 7 and Hanataro and Naruto Sometimes Black mailing Renji to do something he dosn't want to Sneaky a little crazy. when Crazy he helps Lilin Beat up Kon When sneaky he helps Amy,Sneak her way to sonic with out geting caught,also when crazy he tends to act like Madea when saying her line "_all my life i had to fight i loves harpo but i kill him dead before i let him beat me"_ or saying to Renji,Ichigo,Knuckles,Sakura,Urahara,Noba or Nova,Tails,Silver,Sasuke "_you told harpo to beat ME!"_ he looks down on Hidan as Inferior which casue both of them to have a relationship excaulty like Rrirn and Kon's which annoys Pein alot evan attacking others members of the group in comacly ways (Sasori,Deidara,Kakazu,Itachi,Kismae) but when the fights get phisycal between Hidan and Marcellus Hidan gets his butt whuped.

* * *

**Relations **

he lived with Madea and 3 of his Brother Sam,Jamal,Deontray.F and when he Frist met Sasuke there Relationship strated on a Bumpy road ful of pits to say Marcellus hates the Very core of Sasuke. (Me: thats right i do) and with Sakura he liked a little Kakashi Stats Marcellus can evan Make the coldest of People smile once in a while later in the seris him and Itachi,Kismae become good frineds and get along and causes Itachi to face sasuke and answer his question **WHY?** .

* * *

**Ablittes**

Currently Unkown


	2. Hanatarou

well this is it

Naruto: now it about me

Hanatro: um sorry Naruto it about me this time

Marcellus: thank you Derek,My best Friend at my school,tyron i wish you could have reviewed,i have all my ablites, well when i did Chapter one i already had my ablites figured out so i might list on there read chapter one again,and one picece cross over is in part 2

* * *

**Hanatarou**

Sex: male

Height: 4'8

Eye color: black

Hair color: black

a already dead shinjami (god of Death) a shy timid Healing one thats lives in the soul society and risides in the soyku (sp) in the forth squad 7th seat but ever sense he got his new Zanpato he adavnced to 3rd seat. he's best friends with Naruto and Marcellus ever sense the 2 of them were 3 Hanataro felt sometimes he was baby siting them but soon saw they could handle themselves there like a famliy. he hates feeling useless and tres to do his best in battle, he 3rd command of the group. he consider to be the weakest of the group by other people. He in a relation ship with Renji arabai. He has some dreams of being raped by Mantral and ??.

* * *

**Personallty**

He is a pacifist. He usual too nice and gental. And is condisered weak. He has some bottled up stress inside clearly personal events in his 4th division.

* * *

**life**

Unknown

* * *

**life in soul socity**

went to the soul society he felt like the weakest one in the place he practice but still ended up in the other class instead of the Advanced so he decided to learned every thing there is to learn about healing, he got to be good at it (Me: not better then tsunade. Hanataro: hey!) he pass the test and ended up getting the lowest grade and was a 7th seat he was conssly bullied,he dose'nt mind thorugh he always brushed it off. 11 squad division contasly take out there sexual forestation's on Hanatarou, in the past he was raped by alot of 11 squad division members.(Me: I'm sorry) In the story it is later reviled they did it because they all like him but didn't know how too show it.

* * *

**Meeting Marcellus and Naruto**

He was called there to heal a Lenient Renji arabai (Me: you should have left him to die. Hanataro: why it's my job...) near the Ninja Academy the 2 of them saw Naruto getting bullied and Marcellus beating the crap out of them Renji had walked away feeling a little Guilty by doing it. Hanataro helped Naruto get to the hospital so started the friend ship Marcellus could see hanataro he was smart and knew what he was. Hanataro soon after stated coming every day after finishing his jobs and duties. 2 years later Hanataro agreed to bring them both too the soul society Hanatro got called names Marcellus was pissed off at this and cussed out the 3 guys who did it about how there trifling punks they are and they should pick on there on size Naruto agreed was the loudest one the 3 got in trouble and were chased Naruto help Hanataro get more courage to stand up for himself while Marcellus Pounded the faces of the 3 guys who made fun of him and also cussed out Renji for what happened 2 years ago stating there Rival/Friend ship thing Hanatro got the 2 away from a Angry mob while Hanataro finally snapped and fussed out every body with the exception of his captain and Marcellus and Naruto after 32 minutes of a lecture he thanked Naruto for helping him and Marcellus for Protection.

* * *

**Eternal life with Marcellus and others**

Hanataro plays the role of being the butt of everyone jokes about being weak proven in chapter 5 when Ceil stats "..." (Me: i forgot) Usually being Harassed by Ino it sometimes shows she likes him more then Sasuke but Hanataro does'nt notice. Making a jelous Renji, at times his firned ship with Uryu his possible gone after Uryu Raped Ichigo,He does evry thing he can to protects Ichigo's and Ririn Relation ship from Uruyu Often Ichigo tells him it okay. Hanataro always Bails Marcellus out because he doesn't have any thing else do nothing to dicrante him no missions he wants the 3 of them to stay together. Hanataro tries to talk to Grimjjow but gets ignored his fear of him is now gone now that the 2 get along, making a jelous Ulquiorra.Hanataro can almost relate to Chopper and he later teaches him about healing and other medicine's. After Marcellus left, Hanataro stayed behind in the soul souity, Taking the new 3rd seat, he fell beind in his duties and got reduced to 4th seat, he then wanted to peruse his own answers, which are unknown...

In part 2, he dose his best to heal and help others. and spends most of his time with marcellus,naruto. getting into trouble. Being the responable one as uasl

In "my dream" (a/n: i havn't made this one yet). He dreams from his stress that Renji left him and betrayed the soul socuity. And he moves in with his best friends Naruto and Marcellus, Mantral is released and goes to there bath room, And Naruto locks the door. with out knowlage that People are in there. Marcellus left to get a restraning order for Mantral. And Hanatrou takes in what manral wants to do to him (A/N: i hate puting rape and Hanatarou in the same sentense. Im not typing what he wants to do to him you should KNOW)

in _Bleeping_ Hanatarou. Drabbles. He's a little dumb. Falling for the "can you pick that up for me" But still nice.

**4th division stress**

Hanatarou works too hard and is labled a workahlic. he even tries to work when dianosed with repressed stress. But thats not the only reasion. His captin, Became a heavy smoker and heavy drinker and, always disownin poor little Hanatarou, and seems to hate Hanatarou a little. Hanatarou seems hurt from his captin's attuitude to him. after she says "i can't look at you, every time i do i see him..." causin Hanatarou a little stress and repress it.

* * *

**Abilities**

his zanpato Mizujizo shoot out numerous poisonous darts it's dark black piosion not from this word while in Shikai he is Immune to any status Effect and Pioions heals him,and his sword can conger Poisonous mist and pionus Tornado's that are unstoppable. this makes his swords stops as Zangtsu but not that near, he has a bag aroud his back it's seen mostly on his chest it feild with Infinite Healing items that he synthesized and others thing like bombs and thing for protection. He has Learned Bankai. It looks are a butter knife but unknowingly can deflect any attacks and relys manly on defences and creating strong barriers not evan Aizen could break. But it attack are strong. It releases a wave spriat energy from Hanatarou and send it at its opponite 3X's stronger. it also has the ability to absorb spritaul energy around Hanatarou or absorb when it always when it cuts someone with spirtaul pressure and then send a wave at them. strong enough to make a massive slice on Yammy. But weak and defenseless with out his znapato which he carries around all the time.

* * *

**Relations**

well currently he is in a relationship with Renji arbarai, Hanatarou he the Uke...(didi spell it right ?) the 2 only did it (sex) on the roof, althorught Renji does'nt show it in front of others,well he does he Loves Hanatarou very much, he will Fight anyone to Protect him (Including Marcellus and Naruto, this was proved in "Eternal life with Marcellus part 1 Chapter 63) Hanataros tries his best to be strong so Renji doesn't have to protect him. He is always being sexual harassed by Squad 11 division members including Ymuichika by smacking his butt. And giving him the eye. Making renji giving them a punch. Hanataou coments that he had a crush on Naruto when Naruto was 14 (A/N: wow), After Hanatarou captin's said "it hard too look at you, every time i do i see his face..." Hanatarou was a little stressed out but called Renji, didn't tell him he just wanted to hear his voice, and it made him fill a little better. Ulquiorra,Urahara,Yumchika are always fighting over Hanatarou. Making him and Renji go too more "private places" In Etlwm pt1. Ulquiorra on his on ocord kidnapped Hanatarou with out Aizen orders and nearly killed Renji,Urahara Since they were trying to protect him. Hanatarou pleaded that, if he'll stop i'll come with you. Ulquiorra agreed and there. Urahara and Hanatarou in the past were good friend around the time when Urahara was a captin. Hanatarou use too hate him when they met up, because he left. But now they're friends again. Renji usaly forgets speical things between him and Hanatarou, like there 5th anniversary. Him and Tony get along but him and derek got into a physical fight. Marcellus taught Hanatarou how too fight where to hitl, but Hanatarou punches like a girl.

* * *

**Battles**

Hanatarou Vs Pein (winner: Pein)

Hanatarou,Marcellus Vs ?? (winner: ??)

Hanatarou Vs Gin (Winner: Gin)

Hanatarou Vs ?? (Winner: ??)

Hanataro,Marcellus,Naruto Vs ?? (winner: Hanataro,Naruto,Marcellus)

Hanataro,Naruto Vs. Marcellus (Winner: Marcellus)

Hanatarou Vs Neji (Winner: Neji)

Hanataro vs Shadow (Winner: Shadow)

Hanataro Vs Gin (Winner: Hanataro)

Hanatarou Vs Renji ? (winner: no body)

Hanatarou Vs derek (winner: Hanatarou)

Attack list

Shocking Drack Poisionus wave

Hanataro thrust his sword into a soild suface, Creating a Huge Black wave strong enough to damge an Anrrcer.

Kinfs berage

hanataro swings his sword down, Kinfes apears out of thin air from the sword, Drowned in black piosion. deadly a powerful attack.

1000 kinfe berage

a stronger verion then Knifes berages. Excauly 1000 piosion kinfes comes of the sword with high speed power.

* * *

A/N: There updated. In _bleeping _Hanatarou it called raping Hanatarou, i don't like putting rape and Hanatarou just out there like that !. There will be all kinds of parring that rapes him. Some will be mini arc's that he doesn't get raped in. But i'll tell you some he gets raped by Gin, Zaraki,Zoro, Sanji,Naruto,Navy, squad 11 people, Light, Luffies brother, Ichigo, Chad, Genaral Yamaoto, Smoker chase, Kakashi, gai and Lee, Kiba. Good Aizen, Evil Aizen, the author, Ikkaku, Kon (fluff and Rape) , Zangetsu Hichigo (fluff) Grimmjow, Moegi, Ebusu, Jiraya (sexaul harrasment), Luffy (fluff) Hitsugaya,Asuma, Zabuza, Itachi, i think that all of them .yes he gets raped by NARUTO


	3. marcellus ablites

Well im sorry to say you won't be seeing what my ablites are i got rid of the docs and forgot about it so sorry but i'll tell you here

Marcellus Ablites

He Masterd all Thunder and Lightnig Jutus such as Volt tackled the 2nd strongest Rush attack Electcle Bomb and he has the ablity and achent rareKekki genkai (copy right) he has the ablite to shoot out collered stars Orange,Blue,Gray,gold the orange is attack,Blue is Defense,Gray is Elements,Gold is Invicble he can duplicate any number of them

the orange satr is to shoot out like a canon which does MASSIVE Damge 64 x then tsunades and Sakura's Insane strengh put toghater but has weak Defense IMMENSE weak Defense no Defense at all which makes it easy to deflect but Diffacult also sense you have to touch it to defense but also has a Orange barrer to Incress it attacks and Defense

The Blue star just apperas where the user can see it target it has Enormass Defense 80 x Stronger then a the world largest 1000 dimonds,the Glaxy Stongest steel,1000 perals put togather so it is EXCAULY IMPOSSIBLE to evan make one sraches not evan the orange star can break it not evan make one scarhes Marcellus found them pretty useless at frist but then he saw nothing could move them out of there place not one center meter when he use the orange star against the Blue star he saw the blue star did'nt move one center meter seeing this he used them to paralized his enemies used them to break there bones and CAN Easly break or bend any thing Steel Tank any thing but it has no attack power it has a clear blue Barrer around it sense he masterd all stars the barer incress the defense Xs 12 and attack times 12 he got the idea from robin to Paralized them with the defense.

Gray star he shoots out like the Orage star it has the same properties as the Orage stars but uses all diferent elements Fire,Ice,Lightnig,Wind and can do any kind of elemental justsu,for example Resanga it shot out the gray star has the rasanga all around it and times the reasanga power 64 and usaual damge that jutsu does and bam one Powerful attack,or the Water dragon justu the same. see

then gold final star is the most powerful one not much is known still being tested.

with this kekki gekai this makes Marcellus Powerful much ore then Madara Uchiha and Pein put togher but there is a limit to this Marcellus can only duplicate 4000 stars each.

can do a flash step with in 20 miles, but dose'nt make him faster then the person who taught him how to do it (not sonic) he can almost move faster then the speed of ight but only sound,he can summon Thunder entails and Gaint Malbros, Malbro Over King. and his life time Compainion Cassie who is a Malbro him self but 123 years old, it able to speak the Human Laeague, Larger then Normals and Arkamaru (when he biger then Kiba) which show him to big equlaly big as Madea. who is 9 ft tall but Cassie is 7 1/2 ft half,. and Ther person who taught marcellus to do the Sho hown Shunpo (Master lashstep) yes i made that up was Madea (if you said, Yamaoto,Byuaya,yachiru your well not an Idoit you just don't read enough of my stories,the Authors notes) he is a the near mastery of it and Madea it a grand master at it.

It is later reviled he tells Sasori why he did'nt take Damage when the Enormous bouder hit him, he ate the diamond diamond fruit, It current data has not been reviled, the only known data is, It truns the skin 3x harder then a real Diamond giving the user Super Massive human strengh, but sense every body in Marcellus' family (Madea,Me) had Massive strengh to break bouliders,it only Grants him Strengh geater then Tsunade 4 x it.to the user if feels like normal skin, And the user can trun there Skin into a Diamond armour making it 8 x stronger, then the users skin and... no more data.

It is soon reviled, he use to ride air gear, and he rid the Sister of the Sonya road (Copy right), It uses the fst in a rapid fire motion, unseen to the Naked eye, it reaches far despite the Arm length, it reaches far, this was used against Naruto once, as a quick take out. Broead Usual Uses this against his oppentes, only the Basic, that can be just as deadly

* * *

AN: i Made this one up (copy right) i told my friends all about it, it can do alot more 


	4. Naruto

**Naruto**

Age: 23

eye color: blue

Hair color: blonde

Height: 6'3

Rank: 6th Hokage

a boy that houses the Nine tailed fox and for some reason finds a reason to still smile,has a dream to one day become the hokage of the Leaf vilage. he in 2nd Comade of the Group. Now the the 6th Hokage of his whole vilage. mature and strong enough too look after his vilage. But rarely does his serious duties as Hokage, more too hanging out with his friends then focousing on being Hokage.

* * *

**Early life**

Naruto was picked on and bullied for all of his days at the ninja acadamy,he had sometimes found it hard to trust certain people in the end he always get abandoned. he never understood how it feels to have a family until...

* * *

**Meeting Marcellus and Hanataro**

he frist met Marcellus at the Academy when marcellus beat the S out of the 3 boys who were picking on him, and Hanataro help a little but wacthed, he felt he could trust both of them and he did he trusted his life with them 5 months later he swore he would fight the law evan abandon his dream to help or save both of them. he soon learned to fight for himself with out the help of Marcellus or Hanataro, he met sasuke when him and Marcellus had to stay at the Uchiha place, both of them got into fights, being wacthed by Itachi, he broke them up Marcellus stating "the 2 are minor opisite leave them be", Itachi underestimated the 3 of them seeing this Marcellus came up with a plan to make Itachi pay and he called Hanataro to help, naruto wanted to do it too he did, there plan failed and almost gotten killed.

Naruto also has a great opion about both of his friends he staed Marcellus to be "a arrogant,bully,full of himself jerk" hearing this got a thrasing form Him. and stated Hanataro "a shy whippy timid Soul" hearing Hanataro sat in the coner of Depression. and stated himself as "the great future Hokage"

over the years he learned something and to ignore the people that bring you down cause thery're already down.

* * *

**Relations**

Naruto,Marcellus and Hanatarou share and speical great bond and Naruto is the speical glue to that, that keeps them togather. Him and Marcellus are enamys in the battle of "_the battle for Hanatarou"_ Naruto is on Renji side that Hanatarou should be with him. But there still best friends. He considers Kalifa (A/N: yes from One piece the one in the CP9) too be a very loyal secrtari and a good garuding, and thinks highly of her. Usualy having to deal with Derek and Tyron's Homophomic slurs he said "i might hier Aissans to deal with them" Marcellus disagree and replied "no just let tsunade deal with them" Naruto agreed. He also kinda gets along with tyron (or tony)( A/N: me and derek cal him that) because Marcellus taught him how too be alright with Hanatarou being bisexual... (A/N: it werld typin that word) he contasly snaps at Derek. causing there friendship to boil hot.

* * *

Ablites

in the begaing he was weak but gotten strong he has the power the tap into the power of the Nine tail fox and trun it to his Resanga and making it the world's most powerful jutsu the top 5 # 2. a red Resanga (sumi sumi Nine Resanga) (Copy right) . he can summon shadow clones Better than anyone his trade mark Jutsu. No good at Taijustu.

* * *

**Eternal life with marcellus 1**

Naruto

**Battles**

Naruto,Hanataro,Marcellus Vs ?? (Winner: you know who won)

Naruto Vs. Luffy,Sonic (Winner: Naruto)

Naruto Vs. Bored (winner: Broed)

Naruto Vs. Hanataro (winner: Naruto)

Naruto Vs. Marcellus (Winner: Marcellus)

Naruto Vs. Sasuke (Winner: Naruto)

Naruto,Hanataro Vs. Boraed (Winner: Boraed)

Naruto Vs. Madara Uchiha (winner: Madara Uchiha)

Naruto Vs Tyron (Winner: Naruto)

* * *

Naruto:

Attack list

Resanga

you know what this is

Sumi Sumi resanga (Copy right)

a stronger version of the resanga mixed with 20 perent of the nine tailed chakara. a red resanga, this was frist used aginst Marcellus the frist and second time failed.

Shundakin resanga

in the form of a shunaken. Mixed wih just a little nine tailed fox chakara, not as powerful as the Sumi resanga.

Converence resanga (Copy right)

a mix 90 percent of Naruto chakara wind relase and 80 percent of the Nine tails chakara used, it stronger then sasuke chidori relase. but something more mixed with then chakara maybe hope... this was used against Madara. this is a one time only attack.

Uzumaki berage


	5. Madea simmons

****

Mable Simmons

(Madea)

madea one of the sannin really Powerful and will get smart with any one,jokes most of the time,she aggressive whited haired matriarch. Madea helps Woman who realizes there Marriage life with there man, and insrults on what to do, and forgive and move on. Making the top ? powerfull making the -- the Powerful one in the whole series. And the most Chakara then Anyone. Madea has a Unknown ability to bring and help and give people Courage. she will evan get smart with the Hokage no matter what, she not afraid to speak her mind. she is the tallest person in world. And is currently Married to ikkaku. She never serious about anything only when the Abu black ops or the police casing her. Her and ikkaku are partners in crime, they are always in trouble with the law Mostly Madea. She is willing to go to jail, when some ones messes with her Family. She quotes when the judge says this better not happen again, Madea repiles by sayin "Oh this gonna happen again and again and again and again, you let somebody mess with my family again and see what happen !" she carries her trade mark 48 year old purse has 7 Hand made Pistol, 1 pack of cigeratts, and 8 reloads (Hand made). which that purse is never seen anywhere with out Madea. Madea use to be 9'6, but grew down to 8'5. she has now eternal life, that -- gave her.so her hair is now white.

Age: 60

Rank: Sannin

eye colar: brown

Height: 8'5

weight: 186

sex: Female

Breast size: Triple H

Death: NEVER

* * *

**Early life**

the only bit of data is, Madea,Tsunade and Jiraya and Orochimaru had the same equal Friend ship as Naruto,Marcellus and Hanataro. Madea Processesd MASSIVE COLOSSAL Chakara and Marked more then the 3rd hokage.

Making Genin

She had no idea what Jutsu to used so she Made up her own fighting stlye, she is Great friends with Tsunade and good Gambling buddies with eachother. she sometimes beats up jiraya and Lecture Orochimaru.

* * *

**Team**

Tsunade

they could both always see eye to eye, there realtionship started easy and good. they are Great Gambling Buddies and Madea sometrimes Cusses out Tsunade when she drinks and sleeps on the jon evan as Hokage. Tsunade is always Bailing Madea out of Jail.

Jiraya

There realtionship stated out a little bumpy but they got along well, he was sometimes Good at runing away from Madea Due to Supiorty but he rarely escapes Madea's wraith. he had a crush on Madea AND Tsunade he sometimes ask out both of them, but he was attracted to madea because of her big Bomb Bomb, he Coments Madea's has HHH Boobs,in repsonde he got droped in the hospital for 3 months.

Orochimaru

they barely talked to each other.

Sarutobi

Unknown

after retiring Marcellus's Mother gave him to Madea at age 0 she cared for him as long with the other 3 Children, Madea trained Marcellus to be elite Martail Artis seeing he had talent. at age 13 she toke him in as her Apprentice, he always was teaching him to do 1-6000 tons, And Elite Kung fu Moves sense she Notice that was his way. Great racing buddies with Sonic, Madea always wins.

* * *

**ABILITIES**

Madea as you read has more Chakara Then the Nine tailed fox,Madara Uchiha and Marcellus put together. she can send Chakra all threw out her Body and somewho makes her weight 1-10,000 tons, her whole Fighting stlye is bassed on her Massive Chakara Weight, she can Jumped and Leap high on her target and Name the tons like "10 ton Mass" and see can do it with out wasting any Chakara, and while doing the Ton thing she takes no Damage at all. But she can do 1-10,000 tons that is false she has only did 1-1,000 tons only so her Massive Chakara Exceeded 10,000 tons she now can 1-100,000 tons it is unknown if she has done more then 10,000 tons she has did 10,000 tons when Fighting Itachi at a Attempt to kill him.

She has the power to do the Flash step between 1-600 miles, also can run 12 xs Faster then the speed of light, so she easly surpasses Sonic speed and Lee's. so she can easly flash step on the target for Example and call whatever Ton she want between 1 - 100,000 tons.

She the EXACTLY world Greatest Town kai Doi,Karate,Bok Chou,Tai jutsu,Jin Jutsu,Wushu and Mue Dai. no one in the World could do any of those Mastail arts like her, and the Universes KUNG-FU master so her ranking of Powers place is Unkown but it the top 5.Madea is a Excellent Marksmen She always carries a Purse full of 8 Magick spat guns that she created, it shoot Magickle Golden Enger balls and has Infinite Shots, it represents a real gun but isn't, it can Perice through the blue star. She created and Sythinsied the guns so that they break threw any thing and gave them to Marcellus.

* * *

**Battles**

Madea,Tsunade,Jiraya vs Atasuki (Winner: Sannin)

Madea vs Konan (winner: Madea)

Madea vs sonfong (winner: Madea)

Madea vs Zoro,Upssop,Luffy (Winner: Madea)

Madea vs Jiraya (Winner: Madea)

Madea vs Zaraki (Winner: Madea)

Madea Luffy Sanji Tsunade vs Oz (Winner: Tie)

Madea vs Grimmjow (Winner: Madea)

Madea vs tousen (winner: Madea)

Madea vs Naruto (Winner madea)

Madea vs Temari (Winner: Madea)

Madea vs Orochimaru (Madea's sannin reunion, Winner: Madea)

Madea vs Mantrail (Winner: -Not named-)

Madea vs Marcellus ? (winner: Madea)

Madea,Ichigo,Naruto vs Aizen (Winner: Aizen)

Madea vs POLICE (Winner: Police ?)

* * *

Attack list

1 ton

Madea sends little chakara threw herself.

10 tons

Madea sits on the Target and makes her self by sendig chakara blah blah blah weight blah blah 10 tons.

100 tons

Madea leaps toward the target, spining like a saw, with amazing speed.

1000 Tons sumo sumo

Madea jumps up high after her 110-900 ton Berage and lands on the target, the target can't move neing hit with 500 tons 800 tons 320 tons and so on, and one of Madea great Massive move's.

multi Massive ton

Madea sit on the Target body and does 110-900 tons 250 tons 520 tons 850 tons 110 tons 400 tons.

10,000 ton final Wieght

Creation's

Madea is an excellent marksman, in creating hand guns, and synthesizing them, these are the guns in which she carries in her purse.

**Guns**

pistol

a hand made synized Pistol by Madea. that shoots 12 bullets intsed of 10, it move's the normal speed of a bullet. but has 3x's stronger then an Normal bullet, so it can Perice threw, Metal armor and Bullet proof vest, it has been proven that it can cause great damage Marcellus's Skin when not truned to diamond. 1 bullet can knock down 3 elefents. Madea carries 2 of these guns in her purse. this is the pistol that has the thin end where the bullet is lactate.

**pistol's**

a hand made pistol by Madea. the black and sliver kind of hand gun. It shoots 18-21 bullets, Unknown hows it shoots that many but madea says it shoots 21 bullets. it EXTREMLY Dangerous. It is 10 x's stronger, then the other Synthesized Pistol bullets, 5 x's stronger then steel and diamonds. It has been proven that it causes MASSIVE Damage to Marcellus when in 1st state (Clothes Turn 2x's stronger then a real daimond) 2nd state (whole body suface,skin,hairs truns 4x's stronger then the diamond clothes) 3rd state (Inside flesh turns 4 x's stronger then the daimond skin and clothes) and final state or 4th state for short (All body Organs truns 8 x stronger then all 3 states, put togather, this protects it from Disaes and Medical justsu) then the bullet goes threw each one. this is supior to Any kind of gun and Missile. Madea carries 5 of these guns. it can do 6 inches of damage on it target, so a massive hole will be where the bullet hit, a 6 inch

Madea dumped, the energy spark guns in a volcano.

A/N: Madea VS the Police... i saw Meet the browns the Movie and saw the part when Madea and Joe was surrounded the police and Madea Beat the hell out of one police offcer. it took 3 police men to knock her down and stop her it was so funny. I can't ait to see Madea goes to jail the Movie. But sadily it come out September 16 or 12, 2008. meet the borwns the movie comes out march 21, 2008. Sorry i had to take a break but I hate you al for not reviwing while my absent. My mother got me a new dictionary but i did'nt feel like editing any thing SO there. the eternal life thing. There is a reason the stroy is calld ETERNAL LIFE WITH MARCELLUS bcuase every body lives forever expect some peole i don't like and just for fun.

Hinata,Sasuke,Chouji,Shikamaru,hidan (He truns into a human -Evil laugh-)

News of Today has not been updated do don't look if you hav'nt seen it for 1 week ago look.


	6. Nico robin

**Nico Robin**

Robin personallity is Unkown for now,has the power of the Hana Hana fruit (Flower, she travles with her new firends the straw hat Pirate, sometimes ruthless, but nopt as Ruthless as Zoro, but just Ends up Merciely beat the crap out of the target. but when Anicent Ruins are Destoyed, this was provened when she fought back agisnt YAMA. she finds it hard to let people in and tusrt them, but meeting the straw hat piraes she feels she can let others in and trust more people. and she is the 3rd strongest person in the whole seris, Making Hanataro the 4th.

**Early life**

Robin lived with her mother and Brother. but soon the Navy can in and aressted Robin mother (Oliva) she had been Accused of Treasson for some crime of knowing forbidden knowlage yet Robin tried to stop them but was helpless hours. Oliva lied about Robin being her daughter to protect her and asked Grimmjow to wacth over her sense her brother was dead (when he was still alive) they became best friends. Hours later she soon ran to near by Navy ships and BOOM there were blown up she saw the person who wasrepsobable, but was framed for it. Near by she found her Mother Injured from the fight she had with Navy oficers. Robin had ran to her her Mother had died seeing her daughter, days later she ate the Hana han fruit. after a few Months she wanted to be a Achialojist like her Mother, she Befriended a proferssers who taught her every thing about it.

**Age 16**

a bouty at 80,000,000 berrys she could trust no one but traveling around and around with another crew but always in the end being Betrayed by each crew for the Bounty. Having no one sense Grimmjow tried to kill her. (when he became a arrancar and before he became one) .

**Age 24-26**

being hiding in the sahdows for years jioning crocodle wanting to find the Pineoglyps, being his 2nd in comand,in the berouqt wroks leting certain people jion. she Deilably let Vivi Jion knowing she was the prinecess of alabasta she saw this Opertinty to try and find the Pionyglpyse. Meeting and hearing about the Straw hats Parites, she could'nt care less. but soon the orginazion wa Decressing alot she, decided to meet them have a look see, by saving luffy after his first encouter with her boss and out of Concern for him. after the Defect of crocodile and Jioning the Crew . she Distanced her self from them. but soon seeing she could trust them. after being kipnaped by the C2P (Navy), after they saved her she Let herself in more. she usaly Ignorers Sanji's Passes at her and good friends with nami and Luffy. she just talk to Zoro and apreates his prtcetion for her. and help Chopper with his medical needs.

Sometimes ignores Franky silly saying. at times she lets Renji Igoranc for Violence of Anicent, but it Rare she Usauly slaps the crap out of him. Robin see Urahara as Unkown and Silly. She just uasluy in the Vilage help with daliy chores in the Hidden leaf Vilage, but is Mostly at Urahara's shop helping around, solving the Problems. she can sometimes see eye to eye with Youriwchi. she Fusses out Shikamaru when falling alseep on his work.

She accepted the Mission that tsunade had asked her and marcellus to do, she helps Marcellus changes some of the astaskui Memebers mostly Kakazu and Konan. Deidara see's Robin as a Buitful Angle from hevan and says "she some real art,un" later months later after the Astasuki thing she was wroking at Urahara shop as usaul, And then came the Arrcers to kill Ichigo. it was Grimmjow and Ulquiorra (surpirse surpirse NOT). Ichigo arived just i time Urahara relased his sword Robin came out. Robin recongnized Grimmjow as the one she knew years ago, she was terrified and fell to the ground, Grimmjow remembered her as well, once again tired to kill her. it truns out they also came to kill Robin also and some one else, Robin used her 30 flowers Clucth on Ulquiorra, It failed, she passed out from the Immense spritaul pressure. Yourichi flashed step her to the Vilage hospital. the 2nd Encouter Robin had with Grimmjow she had sussecfully Killed Ulquiorra, by Snapping him in half with her "30 flowers clucth".

she had easliy Defected Yammy and then grimmjow, but spearded Grimmjow, she said "i love you to much to kill you, your like a brother to me i can't do any harm to you" then for robin's sake Grimmjow betrayed Aizen to save robin from him.

**Relationsions**

she has a Crush on Luffy but does'nt know it, she offent finds herself thinking about it, but never knows why. she Good Gossip firends with Youriwchi and Nami. sometimes she feels like a constaler when talking wiht amy about her love for sonic, Robin relizes amy the first person se comes too when amy want to talk about Sonic. Robin and Marcellus make a Amazing fighting team, and also good friends.

There is a Unkonwn thing going between Robin and grimmjow, she seems to know him from the past and he knows her very well, renji gets very jelous when there togather. Robin see's grimmjow as a brother, and thinks dearly of him, but dose'nt like him that way...

**Powers and Abiltes**

Robin has aten the Hana Hana Fruit it Enables her to Bloom any part of her body like a Flower Arm Mostly. legs,eyes,ears and others, there flexable. she has only been seen using Eyes and Legs always Arms. she can bloom them from any surface she pleases as long as there Space. she can Paralize the Targets body as long as it in site, and the fruit Incrsses her strengh as she explianed, one Bloomed hand lets her lift 2,000 pounds each so she can lift Massive things easly but her arms look normal but they can lift Tons of weight., but only Bloomed parts can do it.

an bloomed eye see from 1 full mile away, it help with galthers infromation with the ear flower along with it. but if the bloomed parts are damaged her real body is damage but the real body only Takes 10 of the damage. she can't swim at all.

it is belived that she can only bloom 200 Body parts this is falase this is belived because she only has been used 1-100 flowers and nothing over she can bloom 3000 Body parts. this making her Stronger then Pein evan Madara Uchiha. but she has'nt been seen yet using any thing Over 100 flowers. She has the Abilte to Read and disper Phonyglspyes. an has a love for the past and when Anicent ruins and Treasure are distoyed she gets a qyshe which makes her untouchible do to her Concitration. she has the Ablitey to lift Madea, when she does her ????-???? tons with all 3000 Flowers.

This all makes her Strong enogh to beak some of the war lords of the sea and Pnactrait threw, the Arracer Iroun Skin.

**Today**

the Bounty she has is 300,000,000 berrys. She ignores the passes that Grimmjow and Sanji makes at her, grimmjow smacks on the butt and gets (read ahead to attack list to see what he gets when he does this). she still works at the Urahara shop and lives in the soul Socuity, with Grimmjow, she is Luffies girl friend. she has'nt told any body but, amy she swore she would'nt tell anybody and she did'nt (that a shock), Grimmjow knows but did'nt tell robin, he knows.

**Battle's**

Robin vs Pell (winner: Robin)

Corcodile vs Robin (winner: crocidlie)

Robin vs Yama (winner: Robin)

Robin vs ???? (Winner: Robin)

Robin vs Diedara,sasori (Winner: Robin)

Robin vs Renji (Winner: Robin)

Robin vs Mizuki,the 2 idot brothers (winner: Robin)  
Robin vs Iruka (winner: Robin)

Robin vs Ulqurorero (Winner: Robin)

Robin,Yachiru,Hanataro vs Gin (Winner: Robin,Yachiru,Hanataro -by default-)

Robin vs Grimmjow (winner: Grimmjow)

Robin,Amy and Assainst vs Egg golem (winner: Robin,Amy and Asssint)

Robin vs Grimjjow,Ulquiorra,yammy (Winner: Robin)

Robin,Grimmjow vs Aizen (Winner: Unnamed)

Robin and Marcellus vs Oz (Winner: Robin and Marcellus)

Robin,Marcellus,luffy,Gin vs Aizen (winner: Unnamed)

Future and Mabye Battles

Robin vs Alvida (Winner: ...)

**Attack list**

a list of Nico robin's attack list of her Hana hana (Flower flower) Furit power. (im gonna say '6' not six if i say six will you give me reivews)

One all seeing eye Flower

she used this to, spy in on Egg man base, she can see from 1 mile with this.

One all hearing ear flower

she can use this to gather information. she first used this to listen in on luffies and Jiraya conversation about cute grils,

One flower Impale

Robin original hand goes threw the target body, Knocking the person out tempraily, this attack has been used on Vivi,Iruka and Naruto (seven tail form).

One flower Pain (copy right)

Robin's Original hand tranfer the pain that her dupilcated bodyparts suffered, and what ever the body part was damage the targets same body gets twice the damage, she just touches the target and just does it. althrough this is a Powerful Attack, she has to leave out some Bloomed body parts so she can actuly do alot of damage so this is Harmful to robin, she has'nt been seen using this yet.

One flower petal weither (copy right)

only little data i haveg is a "Amazingly powerful attack" and the most powerful one then all of her attcak list, unkown what this atttack does, but this was used on Aizen .

Three flowers

this attack is used, for targets with flying skill, and those who lungh toward her. this was frist used on pell 2nd on Deiedara and last iruka, 2 arms subdo the arms,wings the third or 3rd grabs the wepon they have in there possesion and uses it against them or just stops them from using it. for example Deidara flew on his brid at Robin "3 flowers" the two arms Kung fu grip or grabing on to eachother while stoping the wing, and the 3rd arm grab the clay bag while diedara, well you know the result (Deidara,Pell and Naruto)

Six flowers clucth

six arms break the back by two arms hold the feet two arms hold the arms of the victem and tow arms to bend back the neck, so she, uses this move as a qucik Defect, this was first used on pell, and other, it has been proven that this move won't on luffy or Marcellus

Six flowers Twist

a more powerful verson of Six flowers clucth, doing the same as the orignal, but twisting the arms and legs breaking there bones in a great painful way, and also Breaking the neck 12 more degrees back. this won't on Marcellus or luffy either. but WILL work on all Acerrcer's.

Six flowers smack berage

it just when Robin blooms 6 armes on the targets chest, and repectly Slapping the crap out of the target, she can do this fo hours if she please until the target is knocked out, this attack is commenly used on Renji when he Distroyes Priceless artifacts,and uses this on Grimmjow when he touches in bad places (the butt) and this attacked was used againsted Grimmjow, the result was amazing, he was knocked out cold over kill sense she did it for 10 minutes (Over kill), and this makes the skin Hot bruning !

Six flowers Twisting clucth

it a 5 yard Circumference attack, that Robin sendds out, like a round something, if it touches you, ya get twished 6 times, this attcak has not yet been seen or used.

Six flowers

6 legs sprout out from the person back and walk to safety, she uses this to get some of her crew mate to a safe hding place, when fallen.

Eight flowers

this is used to cacth someone from falling. This caught

Ten flowers wheel

she uses this as jungle vine swing. she this to dodge, the enomous snake's piounous bite.

Twelve flowers

twelve arms block the door perventing any one from entering, Garding it too, impossible to aproch it with a wepon or any thing.

Sixteen flowers

this move was used on one of the Idoit brothers 2 arms at a time come out,slaping the target back and rolling them like a bowling to the last sixteenth,they roll the target fast into a wall or a trees, when it was used on one of the Idoit brothers,he was slamed rolling into 24 trees, so it a powerful attack but used rarely.

Twenty flowers

Robin uses this as a sheild ten on one arm ten on the other, this does protect her body from massive Damage like from, one of naruto Nine tail fueled Punches, but she does revice very little of the damage, she used this, trying to protect the ruins from Yama.

Twenty five flowers strike (Copy right)

i made this one up, Robin blooms 25 arms out on arm, combinding becoming one big hand, with great Strengh, with one Great punch or slap.

Thirty flowers Clutch

the Ultimate and final form of Six flowers clucths, robin used this on Ulqurorcro and Grimjjow twice for Ulqurorcro the 2nd time she Compeltely broke him in half, Killing Ulqurorcro. She blooms 30 arms out of the person body or ground, to either hold them or Break them in half, or break there back bone and Spine and bending it all the way to the back of the legs.

Thirty flowers slam (copy right)

a ultimate verson i made up of the 5 flowers wheel but this sprouts out her original arm and the other thirty grab the target but not all of them, Robin then swing them around like a rope then Slams the target into a hard surface, she has been seen using this on Kinomaru. and also a Combo move used with Marcellus with his Dimond dimond powers.

Thrity Flowers hang

she used this on Yama, Yammy and Renji's Bankai, this is used to swing and then slam the target into a nearby wall or tree. (tower with renji)

Thrity pairs of Flowers

one hand attacks 30 Targets, around the neck, cuting off there air and making them pass out,this attack was used on Several Marine offcers in alabaster when they got in Robin's way to the tomb.

fithty Flowers round up (copy right)

this is one of the powerful attacks that are impossible to envad but easy to dodge, fithty (50) arms bloom out of the ground, in a large circle catching anything under 45.359908 tons, spnning it around and throwing it back, this was frist used when, Grimjjow, summoned a retangler Massive stone block, over robin she frist did "one hundered flowers spidernet" to cacth it from crushing her, doing 100 of them the block was about 9,426 pounds which is 4 tons. all 100 can carry 90 tons, so it was'nt hevay. then she "did fithty flowers round up" and droped the stone and all fithty span the Colossal block around with great speed then she threw it at grimjjow, with the speed it was deadly.

One hundered flowers Depiladnep (sp i know)

she blooms 100 arms to a near by cliff and rolls the person there, she first used this on Yama, then on luffy to get him away from somewhere and to safety.

One hundered flowers Spider net

she blooms 100 arms from the celling, and the hands bloom from eachother, this is used to cacth something or someone. this was first used to pervent the 4 ton Boulder from curshing her, and it Cathed Zolo or Zoro from falling.

One Hundered flowerd Spider web

this is like a trap and to catch people at the same time, Robin's Blooms 100 arms from the side of solid walls or something, when she uses this as a trap, the arms blooms out of the back of the hand insted of the plam so the hand can grab on the the victem arm or Clothing, so it like a Real spider web.

One hundered flowers Angle

she used this to fly and carry upssop to safety, she can only fly for 20 Miuntes (i know it only 5 seconds but that so lame ! 5 seconds. ODA come on man at least 16 seconds then i'll shut up !)

Grand flower

no data on this Attack

No attack has been used pass 100 flowers.


	7. Renji arberai

**Renji Abrai**

a Tough and rough Soul reaper who has a Imposible gaol which will never be Reached. A lutenate in the soul souciuty. Who always Frowning at every thing but ruthless at best. Being Blaked mailed all the time by every one of his friends evan his Captin because of one little thing...

Age: ??

Height: 6'2

Eye colar: red

Hair colar: red

Personallty

He's a Brut always a brut he jumps into battle without thinking, he holds great love for Rukia, he he feels about her is not yet known. He ruthless at times in Battle. Hwe never knows when to settle down and just rest at times. He likes annyoing Robin, to no end. he has no eye for Passion or Kindness. 

* * *

Early Life

Unknown 

* * *

Life in the Soul socuity

he Met Rukia when he and others tried to steal Sugar candy, when she help them out. years later the group was disbanded. He and Rukia and few other kids were left, they played and had the time of there lives living like a Family.

until the other 3 died in a Horrible Ancidnet (Me: HA HA), well really killed by a hollow, they're limbs were toar off and Divored and left over Crushed. Rukia and Renji toke apund them self to burry them them selves, no one carred, they were Trash to other people, Renji and Rukai soon became soul reapers. 

* * *

**Bleach**

Renji and his captin Byakuya had captured Rukia, he did'nt know what came over him when he was about to kill Rukia back there. He decided to tell Rukia that she was gonna be Excuited, but felt it hard to say it. He Met up with Ichigo Deliberly, and tried to kill him, sense he felt Rage that it was all Icigo's falt. when he was almost Killed, h recovered in the hospital, he knew Byuaya was his true Target.

Blag blah blah he got banki but Failed.

on the Day of the excuition escapting from the Hospital AGAIN he got Rukia and ran as fast as he could to try and escape and let Ichigo, take out the others. 

* * *

**Abiltes**

he has Shikai and Bankai Controled

**Others**

Being always black mailed by every one he knows but Robin and Sonic's friends,always tricking Marcellus with his favorite Candy "Skittles" when about to get droped in the hospital. and giving alot to Yachiru, giving her a tooth ache and still get droped in the hospital by Gin. (Me: i evan love Skittles enough not to Beat up renji yay Yachiru,but you eat your own! Yachiru: selfish im telling gin you won't share. Me: so what he gonna do he won't touch me !) sometimes being Smacked around by robin, for his own Foolisness and Always being beat up and scoulded by Marcellus for not Being cheerful enough not evan smiling enough. He in Love with Robin, but Relizeing his love will never be Retruned he trys to plays Macth maker with Robin with others he was sure she liked Pein,Jiraya,Byuayakya,Tensai,Sanji ect... all atmpets Faillure. he treid Luffy last, it kinda worked a little but renji was to much of an BAKA to noctice. when he fought Robin, he held back with all his might, but Robin told him not to hold back, after he lost, he was happy that he did'nt hurt her and Glad that he got to Kiss her when he was, almost down for the count. He VERY VERY protcetive of Robin also more than rukia. after Robin almost got Killed by Grimmjow, He trained every day to get stronger to protect her.

Later in the Evoltuion story when Naruto,Marcellus are living in the soul souity the 3 become really close firends. And Renji seems to be Bi ( Me: Caw caw caw caaaaaaw) and soon Renji (Yaoi fans well here i go it hard for me to type this you better be glad) and Hanataro get closer and get into a realtionship. Marcellus said congrautlation and gave Renji that look 'you better take care of him' Naruto was so lad he yelled and did back flips and wished them happiness. Robin did the same as Marcellus, but gave Hanataro to bee's and brids talk isted of giving Renji that look.

**Battle**s

Ichigo vs Renji (winner: Renji)

Ichigo vs renji (winner: Ichigo)  
Byuatya vs Renji (Winner: Byuakya)

Ichigo,Renji,Knuckles vs Aizen (Winner: Aizen)

Renji vs Kiba (Winner: renji)

Renji,amy vs Egg man ( Winner: Eggman)

Renji,Amy vs Egg man (Winner: Renji,Amy)

Renji vs Ceil (Winner: Renji)

Renji vs Marcellus (Winner: Marcellus)

Renji vs Kismae (winner: Renji)

Renji vs Robin (winner: Robin)

Renji vs Grimmjow Yammy (Winner: Renji)

Naruto Hanataro Renji vs marcellus (Winner: marcellus)

**Attack list**

None

A/N: i know renji lost all of his battle and only won 5 of them.


	8. Sonic the headghog

Sonic

Age: 17

Height: 3'4

Eye colar: green 

* * *

The wrold fastest Headgehog, he care free has nio tolarence for evil, care free at times, but when a batytles come he's determended and serious. He Raecing buddies with Madea but always loses. 

* * *

**Sonic the Headghog**

Parents unknown. Sonic Made it his habit to stop doctor egg man at all cost, foiling his plans thorugh being at a young age,.later eggman tried another thing again, Being new friends with tails, he let him tag along and being his side kick, He onec again stoped Eggman, After going super sonic droping the Emaralds, he went after them and met Knuckles who was misgualed by Eggman that he was trying to steal the Master Emarald.

**Relation's**

he only thinks of amy as a friend, he often avoids amy atempts at things... Good racing buddies with, Madea,Yachiru.

**Major battles**

Sonic V.s Egg man

Sonic V.s Naruto.

**Abiliets**

Sonic can move at the speed of sound. the spikes on his head, are leathul and dangrous when put to use.

**Attack list**

Sonic Spike spin used against Naruto,(Unsaid) 

* * *

A/N: i know this chapter was Short but, i was lazy the whole time well, i wanted to do somebodies else so when i do something diferent, it SUCKS EGGS, don't you agree?


	9. Madara Uchiha

A/N: i don't Own Naruto. I Only complently Own the "Shinu shadingan" (death) the death Sharingan. "Shinu sharingan" Malbro king owns that.

* * *

**Madara Uchiha**

Age: 144 (and over)

Eye colar: Unkown

Height: 6'4

sex: male

Death: NEVER

* * *

**early life**

Unknown.

**After math of Fox attack**

He was sercitly training Itachi Uchiha. As Madara Quotes he use to just stare out at the lake. and some how clokas his chakara. it has been reviled, that he knew Marcellus and naruto, while they were the academy. Marcellus and madara had the same relationship as Sasuke and Naruto but with out the hate. they fought each other. years later Itachi helped him in the brutal Massacre of there clan. it is Unknown what the 2 did after.

**Today**

He treat marcellus as His Brother,Rival and Best friend, he quotes to marcellus "if you were my best friend when i was still in the vilage, i would'nt i would kill you frist for the Mangoyko sharingun out of all my other friends" Madara meant Marcellus is a speical great Friend, but Madara earned a punch in the samoch. Madara also quotes to Marcellus the 2 are alike in a way because he a Masochist and Marcellus is a masochist (A/N: no really i am for real. the part about getting pleasure from Pain. Not the sexual part !. i like slapping myself in the face on both cheeks it feels great !) Marcellus agrees with him. earning a creeped out amy and Laughing sasuke. Madara is sometimes intimidated by Bored,Marcellus when they are bossy and petty to him. Madara often speaks to itachi causally.

* * *

**Personallty**

Madara is a Masochist (Masochism: person who recivies pleausre from Pain,Humilation or sadistic Sexual activtes. A/N: i told you i read to much of the dictionary !) he usaly annoys deidara as Madara, so he can get bombed. And in the life and times of M,N,H number 3 he told Marcellus he broke down his computer, and Marcellus proceding to chase him along with Naruto and Hanataro when Madara say's he destroyed the ramen shop and messed up Hanataro's bed. Madara most of the time is care free and usaly freaking out deidara and Hidan. His emotions Unknown weather he has any...

**Abiltes**

He has 2 diferent stlyes of Shidgan

Mangygo shadingan(Permante)

Ablities are Unknown

Shinu Shadingan (Copy right)

A Eye technique, thats unknown to the Uchiha clan a total legendary jutsu only seen in history books only for the hokage. Madara hid this technique from the world and Itachi. this is similar the the mangaygo shadigan, but the user looks into the victims eyes and the person see themself rotting away in hell slowly and painfully, that the victim and feel it and after 100 years which is 10 seconds, but feels like 100 years to the victum, it crushing the victims soul,Mentality,heart,Body. Over killing them. this works on Soul reapers,hollows,anything, Humans. Madara was used this twice. But this shortens the users life span greatly but sense Madara is already dead, he has unlimited usage of this Dangerous eye technique. Madara is the only one who can use this. he prefers not to use this, so no one knows about this jutsu, expect one other person... (A/N: Not Marcellus,Boread he does)

Madara has Advanced fired jutsu. when He is Damaged...

* * *

**BATTLES**

Madara Vs. Naruto (Winner: Madara)

Madara Vs. Orochimaru (Winner: Unknown)

**Attack list**

Unknown

* * *

A/N: i actuality finshed this 7 days ago SORRY.


	10. Bored

**

* * *

**

Bored

Age: ?

Height: 5'3

Eye colar: Brown

Marcellus's alter ego and wanders in his minds like Artist, and ??he also has abilities of his own and Chakara network all 3 of them like Inner sakura they have the abilty to come out of Marcellus mental word and can walk in the phsycal word by Marcellu's word. He is the leader of the myestrous 3. He looks excauly like Marcellu but wears Secretary Glasses and a horrible attitude. He will kick any body who insults Tsunade. He despises Madara Uchiha more than any one else. he is usually seen reading a manga book

* * *

**Personallty**

Bored depises everything he depises human beings and see them as foolish igorate creaures that will distroy them selves one day (A/N: that how i think about Humans you know it true) . He evan Hates Naruto and calls him "9 tails freak" and hates Hanatarou and sees him as a waste of space and useless. He seems angry allways never smiling once or showing any other type of Emotion but Anger. He intelligent and when fighting SHikamaru he manged to out smart him and defeat him easily by over coming all of his tacicts. He snaps at any body evan Madea ! during chapter 26 (A/N: skipped) when he was Madea's president campaign Manger in the run for the new Hokage when him and Madea were going over the talking pionts, she was being lazy and cocky, Bored was geting irritated with her he finaly snapped at her by saying "in worked hard on this you big brid !, and I WOULD APERATE IT IF YOU WOULD FOCUS ON THE GOD DAMN TALKING POINTS" After that Madea with out hesitation pull out her pistol from her purse and shot him (not the head). Puting him in the hospital. He critalces about Madara Uchiha and every thing he does. He makes passes at Konan evan when Pein is around making her feel uncontable. He hates it when every body else in happy, so he points out the bad and horrible looks of there looks,Jutsu and personallty and each time the victum is misrble for over 2 months. Boerd also says the last victim committed suicide, Bored only reply was "Ha another waste of space annihilated i should get an award for my work"

* * *

**Abiltes**

Bored has the martail art side of Marcellus, he Use Kung fu insted of all the other 6 Matrail arts that Madea uses, he at the mastery level of it, when fighting Madea it was showed that he has'nt any control over his skills. He has MASSIVE strength each time he punches or kicks his limbs are engulfs by a bright light reach to far distance then his leg can go.He has A Excreamly powerful kick but his punch is 3 times power then the kick. Each time his does the Mysterious kick or punch thats in the light it seems like one hit but it really 14 hits but the eye canot see. Bored can rapidly kick his legs spining in a wind meal way but fast this is a common kick.slicing threw the skin. good for making people back off. this is one of the kicks that is used to beat up people who calls tsunades old it is impossible to block the only person to block it is Madea. this was frist demonstrated on Naruto,Hanatarou and sakura at the same time .

* * *

**Relations**

Bored is the leader of the mysterious 3 (Bored,Artist,Unknown) evan through Unknown is the strongest, he gives the oredrs to them the 3 togather are elite. He follows his masters orders (Marcellus) and over time he has goten along with Naruto and Hanatarou. He loves Tsunade and is left in control of the vilage when Tsunade leave to help Jiraya. to Naruto jealousy. He and Madara always clashing. He treats robin with respect

* * *

**Dangerous behaviour**

Bored shows alot of bottle Pain and rage, Like Naruto, Marcellus was rejected by his mother and brothers, Madea was the only one who cared for him, all that bottled up pain went to Bored, Bored finds it hard to trust others in fear of being left alone Again... when Neji kept trying to spiritually abuse him Bored snaps in beating the crap out of him, Making him piss on himself and making Neji beg for Mercy, when Naruto stoped him, Bored was shocked with himself and did'nt know what he was doing or saying. When almost beating Madara (Not seen yet) the past between him,Artis,Unkown and Marcellus are reviled, it now known that Madara left the vilage and Bored took it the hardest himself and swore he will kill him one day. after that flash back he asked why did'nt take him with him, Soon him fell down and cried hard.

* * *

**Major Battles**

Bored Vs Naruto (Winner: Bored)  
Bored Vs Madea (winner: Madea)  
Bored Vs Ichigo,Renji and Rukia (Winner: Bored)  
Bored Vs Shikamaru (Winner: Bored)  
Bored Vs Madara (Winner: Madara -by default-)  
Bored Vs Ms golden week (winner: Ms golden week)

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N:**this is not just an OC this is another side of me, Bored. when im bored nothing to do i get Mad and emotionless, i able to point out the Bad Charatics of humans and how they will die. I hold in my Madness and sometimes yell it out so Bored is just not a Character i made up. Artist is another side of me and Unknown. I already know i need help i need to be in a crazy house do i. Im not schizophnic through i think..., i am scarred of being left alone my other 2 best friends moved away in my new best friend moved away also the derek is left. Garret is the one who moved away he loved to draw naruto Character's like i do so do derek, he gonna move when the year is over... but my frist best friend ashlee sence the 2nd time i took 1st grade has'nt moved , she in the hospital now goes to another school for 2 weeks. it hard for me to let my friends in too close, so He is not just an OC. i usaly feel like him, well he is one of my 3 personalities and moods. im in this mood now ! Don't worry when in Bored mood i won't kill anybody for a review but Unknown will, it's rare when im in that personality i just get horrible thoughts about slowly slicing off the limbs of killers and truning my self into the police and taunting them and escaping easy not hurting any one or geting touched. Artis he's my drawing artist side, some how i can draw really good and make a Naruto manga while in that mood i got done 13 pages but stoped in march. and I feel i need no friends, having emaotions are a waste of time so im an emo person kinda in that mood i don't cry i just don't feel happy,surrow,anger or any else i say to myself were all gonna die anyway some day so it a waste of time trying to do any thing... look just read Unknown and Artis side and you'll know much more. I know i might need help which i do are, but most people are like this right ?


	11. Ms golden week

**Ms Goldenweek**

Age: 14

Height: 4'5

Hair colar: brown

Eye colar: Black

* * *

Ms golden week past is unknown, she dose'nt seem to have a personality, its the same as Atits but not cold. she lazy and hates to work, When she and Artis where having tea together, she was to lazy to pick it up herself, Artist sighed at her.

**Personallty**

at times she doesn't have a hint of emotion on her face, she smiles and never gets mad.

**Realtions**

She and Artist are best friend artist is sometimes cold to her but he evan admits to her as his frist real friend. She has a crush on Artist, evan through he cold to her, she doesn't mind at all it doesn't fase her at all, over time he shows her some hints of happiness with being with her making her blush. She is seen usal working at the tea house in the leaf vilage, with ms double finger and the others who escaped from the jail. She helps robin control luffies emotion with her color traps. Artist when time to fight her he said "I can never harm a true friend" Bored took over she manges to defeat him with out geting one mark on herself

**Abilties**

She is a really good painter, she almost a pro at it. She has colar traps, it like Artist Scar traps but hypnotize others to delay and control the whole battle. She hasn't eaten a cursive fruit but now is a expert hypnotise after baroque works she has train to be a expert Hypnotist. She uses paint to hypnotise people it can cause subsatail damage much more then the scar traps. She can paint it on a solid object from a long (200 Meters) distance or a person and has perfect aim never misses, she was only person who came closet to beating Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. (they had to return to Hundo mundeo, Not made YET) In the heat of battle see has a unknown way to make he enime not notice her so see can attack any time with the element of surprise. When fighting Bored, Artist said he could never harm a true friend so she simply fought bored and not getting one hit, Ms goldenweek can just side step any physical attack matter how fast, so Bored mysterious attack's was useless. Ms goldenwek has the basic 6 colors Blue, Black, Red, white, yellow and gray. evan the smartest with the iq over 300 can fall victim to it. eggam did and could not escape it. At a time Ms goldenweek can paint 4 or 3 traps at a time at a will.

**Major battles**

Bored Vs Ms goldenweek (winner: Ms goldenweek)

Ms Goldenweek Vs Eggamn (winner: ms Goldenweek)

Ichigo,Renji,Ms goldenweek Vs Grimmjow,Ulquiorra (winner: Ichigo,Renji Ms goldenweek -by default-)

**Attack list**

betrayal black(color: black)- makes the vitum betrays there friends or alies by doing the total opposite

Laughter yellow(color: Yellow)- Makes the vitum laughs uncontrollably non stop, long enough can cause Great pain to the Stomach.

Sorrowful blue(color: blue)- Makes the person the most Miserable person in world sad enough to try suicide. Making not focusing on anything else.

Nonexsiting white(Color: white)- Makes the person think they don't exist also sending they mentality to the non Existent zone. Leaving the body defenseless while in this state, Attacked they'll still be in this state. (copy right)

Bull fight red(color: red)- Cause the person to see and illusion and to stick to the pattern.

Robotic Gray(color: black and white sometimes just gray)- Causes the person to think there a robot and follow only Ms goldenweeks commands. (copy right)

Lovely Pink (color: red and white)- Makes the person be all lovey duvy or be in love with who ever Ms goldenweek tells them to be with. (copy right)

Confidencail gold(colar: gold)- This was used on renji, it gives the person massive confidence and the inspiration to do anything. (copy right)

Calming green(color: blue and yellow)- Calms the person down really well and makes the victim have tea with ms goldenweek.

Poisonous purple(color: red and blue)- makes the person think and belive they've been poisoned, and act out all the symptom's of being poisoned at the end after Minutes they play dead. (copy right)

Friendship light green(color: green and yellow)- makes the victim be ms goldenweek friend and help her out.

Rainbow of Impossibilities (color: All)- Unknown abilites

This makes Ms goldenweek VERY uselful while the medical ninja are trying to heal others.

* * *

A/N: No coment no news to tell, but se is my 2nd favorite charater on One Piece. i just gave her a bit more bite don't ya think. i used my own thoughts and the one's from One piece originally. i finshed this last wek i did'nt feel like submiting this because i had to check the spelling an blah blah blah so i did'nt. so there sorry. My friend derek the ones who submited the 1st 2 reviews told me at lunch don't submit unknown because they gonna ban you from fanfiction, i told him about artist bored and unknown.


End file.
